The manner of distributing video depends upon the type of system from which the video originates. Digital cable systems typically distribute video using standards-based techniques, such as the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) standard. Digital video broadcast (DVB) satellite systems operate in a different manner than regular cable systems, and accordingly use different techniques for distribution of video. One technique for Direct-to-Home (DTH) service operators to distribute DVB satellite programs to multi-dwelling units (MDUs) in a building involves a satellite receiver that decodes and decrypts the DVB satellite programs and retransmits the programs as modulated channels on coaxial cable. Another technique for DTH operators to distribute DVB satellite programs is to downconvert the DVB satellite signals and distribute them over coaxial cable to receivers that demodulate and demultiplex the signals in order to reproduce a program. These techniques require coaxial cable, line amplifiers, and switches, which increase the cost of the distribution system and the number of points of failure. Further, the decryption of the first technique defeats the security systems applied to the programs, and thus jeopardizes the revenue stream due to free-riders that receive the signals but do not pay for them.